Hank McCoy and the Lady who Loved the Beast
by McCoy the Beast
Summary: Hank McCoy A.K.A. The Beast unwillingly gets into a relationship with a young mutant who goes to Xavier for help. Rated M for some adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hank McCoy was sitting in Xavier's library reading about various things that very few people could understand. The past week had been interesting because of the recent visit of a mutant with the ability to change other people's emotions by unbalancing their hormones. This mutant, Sonja Crane, had come to Xavier to see if he could help her have more control over her powers because she was causing constantly changing the emotions of people around her.  
Hank had an exciting meeting with this girl when he was in his lab. She had apparently been around Logan and caused him to go into a rage, which caused him to try to attack her. When she had ducked into Hank's lab Logan burst in so Hank tried to hold him down. The young lady then used her power to calm Logan down but the imbalance caused him to fall asleep.  
Sonja really was really interesting to Hank in scientific terms. He was hoping to get to talk to her some more (mainly to discuss her powers but he doubted that she would want to discuss science. He was about to leave the library when Sonja walked in. She had apparently been looking for him for a while.  
"H-h-hi Hank," she said with a stutter, "I was w-w-w-wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat." After she said that she started to blush and looked like she was about to run out of the room crying.  
"I would love to," replied Hank smiling, "I've been wanting to talk to you about your extraordinary abilities"  
"T-t-t-thanks Hank," she said with the same stutter but she sounded a little bit more confident, "I know a place that has great pastas"  
"That sounds lovely. How about I stop by your at Eight to pick you up and we can drive there"  
"I'll see you then… Thanks H-h-hank," and right after she said that Sonja went running from the room almost skipping. Hank was very looking forward to the dinner but was slightly worried that Sonja wanted something to happen between them. 

At Eight Hank went to pick up Sonja and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, which she said she wore to go with Hank's fur. The two of them had a relatively quiet ride to the restaurant besides the occasional cough. Hank wanted to start talking to Sonja about her powers but refrained from doing so right away in case it made her uncomfortable. She also looked incredibly nervous.  
The dinner was also quiet with Sonja commenting on various things about the restaurant. It made Hank a little frustrated because he really wanted to talk to Sonja about her abilities but he didn't know how to approach her about it.  
"H-h-hank… I really think your fur is amazing," she said on the car ride home.  
"I've been told that before," responded Hank, "Most people have a lot of comments about it"  
Sonja laughed a little and said, "I've always liked the color b-b-blue… It goes well with a lot of different things… H-h-hank I was wondering if we could…"

The next morning Hank woke up not remembering what happened. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember what Sonja and him talking about on the car ride home but he couldn't remember anything. He felt something rubbing his bare chest and looked to his right and found Sonja lying next to him on his bed.  
"What happened," Hank mumbled to himself while rubbing his face.  
"We had some fun Hank," replied Sonja with a smile. She had apparently been awake. Her voice was without the stutter from the night before and she seemed really happy. Hank was trying to think of why she was so happy when something occurred to him.  
"Did we have… Sex?" asked Hank.  
Sonja giggled and said, "Of course, why else would I be here"  
"I… Don't remember…" Hank started to get out of bed and saw the suit he wore last night on the ground along with Sonja's clothes. He had no idea how it all happened or why it happened.  
Sonja jumped out of bed and said, "I should head back to my room. It's a little late but I don't think any one should be around." So Sonja left the room, leaving Hank to try to remember everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank tried to spend the whole day avoiding Sonja and he still had no idea how he had ended up sleeping with her. Whenever he saw Sonja he just turned around and went the other way so he wouldn't have to talk to her and he was incredibly worried that she might tell someone what the two of them did.  
After he had spent the whole day avoiding her he felt emotionally exhausted so he went to bed early. He had hoped that he could remember the night before but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember anything between the car ride him and when he woke up. He was going to just go to sleep when he heard a knock on his door.  
"May I inquire on who this is?" he asked.  
"It's m-m-m-me… Sonja"  
Hank had feared that she would try to talk to him and her stutter had suddenly come back. He decided there was nothing he could do but open the door. As he walked towards the door he started to feel strange, like he had suddenly gotten all of his energy back and that the day did not have an emotional toll on him.  
"Hi Hank," mumbled Sonja as she walked into his room. She turned to him and said, "I was thinking about last night and I was wondering why you weren't talking to me… So why aren't you"  
Hank was about to tell her that he had no memory of the night before but a weird feeling in his chest kept him from saying so. He was trying to ignore the feeling but it was undeniable, he was horny.  
"L-l-listen Hank… I've really liked you ever since I first saw you. I was shocked that you even agreed to do what I asked last night… I never even dreamed that it would lead to us…" Sonja's voice started to trail off.  
Hank did remember her about to ask him something when they were riding home in the care. He had assumed she was asking to have sex with him but he realized that she had probably asked him to do something else. At the moment it didn't matter, suddenly all he could think about was sex. Sonja walked up slowly to Hank and said, "That's funny… I remember that look from last night… It's that look you had before we did it"  
Hank looked at her and said, "I don't really understand why but of a sudden"  
Sonja put her hand over his mouth and said, "Don't say anything, I want to too… And since I'm already here…" Sonja then started to slowly unbutton Hank's Hawaiian shirt to reveal his chest and she started to rub it with her hand. "It is so soft," she said, "Why don't we undress you first"  
Hank felt incredibly happy as she slowly took off his shirt and then his pants. He was standing in front of her, completely naked, completely forgetful of all of his worries from the day. Sonja reached he hand over and slowly stroked Hank's erect penis and said, "So… Should I get unclothed"  
Hank grinned, nodded, and walked over to the bed to lie down and wait for Sonja.

All of a sudden Hank didn't feel Horny. He was lying in his bed andfive hours had suddenly passed by without him realizing it. Sonja was laying on top of him with all of her clothes off and he had assumed that the two of them had been asleep for a long time and like the night before he couldn't remember anything that happened.  
"Sonja?" Hank whispered.  
Sonja groaned a little and mumbled, "You are amazing... You know that?"  
"Sonja... I can't remember anything," said Hank who was trying to get her off of him.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sonja who was starting to slowly wake up.  
"I don't remember the night before... Or the past five hours... It's like it never happened."  
After he said that Sonja was completely awake and looked a little angry. "What do you mean it's like never happened?"  
Hank sighed and said, "When we driving home you asked me to do something and right after that I woke up in this room. It was like I was suddenly in my car and then in this room... And with just now... The last thing I remember was you undressing me and then I got into this bed and suddenly five hours passed... I have no idea how.  
It was obvious that Sonja was angry and she said, "You just don't want us to be together."  
"Sonja, I seriously don't remember..."  
"So you don't remember what I asked you to do when we were driving home last night?"  
Hank sighed and said, "No... I have no idea... I don't even remember us having sex."  
Sonja's eyes started to fill up with tears, "You helped me alot last night... When you let me..."  
Hank suddenly looked directly into her eyes and said, "What did I help you with?"  
Sonja looked at him and said, "You helped me with my powers... You told me I could mess with you..."  
Hank thought for a moment and said, "So... You practised you powers... On me..."  
Sonja suddenly slapped him and said, "I want us to be together... I c-c-c-can... make you feel amazing things... Like this..."  
Sonja stared at Hank, like she was drilling hole through him with her eyes. Suddenly Hank started to feel something inside him like he had never felt before. Then, without warning, a feeling beyond comparison started to spread through out his body. It was like Hank was experiencing every orgasm he had ever had all at one time. He yelled out as he felt more pleasure then he had ever had before and all of sudden it was over and he rolled off his bed onto the floor, drooling.  
While Hank was experiencing this Sonja had put her clothes back on and headed towards the door."I'll talk to you later... I-I-I-I... Got to think about some things." She opened the door and standing outside was Scott and Logan who had apparently heard Hank yell out.  
After she leftLogan walked over to Hank and bent down beside him. Hank looked up to him and said, "Don't tell anyone... Not Xavier... Not anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott had been mauling over what he saw the night before when he and Logan saw Hank laying on the floor in his room. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he knew that Hank had been acting odd ever since he had taken that Sonja girl out for dinner. He was worried about him but it seemed that Hank was embarrassed about what was going one. As he ate Logan came up and sat near him at the long dining room table.  
"So," grunted Logan, "What do you think of that Sonja chick"  
"I don't know," said Scott with a sigh, "I do know that she is really messing Hank up… I don't think it is his fault"  
"I guess I know what you mean," responded Logan, "When she first got here she did something to me that made me go all nuts. Xavier told me that I wasn't my fault or her fault… It's just because she has no control over what she does"  
Scott nodded but he was worried about Hank. He had only left his room in the morning for food and didn't talk or make eye contact with anyone. Scott was about to go into Hank's room but he and but it was locked. He blasted the door down and found Hank was on the ground staring at the ceiling only wearing his typical X-Men uniform.  
"Hank, are you OK?" Scott asked.  
"What do you think Scott?" mumbled Hank; "I wouldn't mind my situation as much if I could remember everything… But at points when I'm around her… I black out and it is like the past hours had never happened"  
Scott couldn't think of anything else to say so he left the room to leave Hank alone. Hank just continued staring upwards. While this whole ordeal with Sonja was confusing what she did to him last night, the way it made him feel was like nothing he had ever felt before but that it wasn't right to be with her.  
"Hank, I want you to come to my study," a voice said in his head. Hank figured that either Logan or Scott had told Xavier what was going on with him and Sonja. He decided all he could do was make his way to Xavier's office.  
When he walked in Xavier closed the door behind him and motioned for Hank to sit down. Hank did and Xavier turned to him and the two of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Xavier broke the silence.  
"Scott just told me about you and Sonja," announced Xavier.  
"Xavier, I didn't mean for anything to… I mean…" Hank was at a lost for words.  
"Don't worry Hank I think I can understand what is going on." Hank looked surprised and asked, "You can? But how"  
Xavier lowered his head and said, "Even though I'm psychic I can do the same thing she can. That is release certain hormones within people. It isn't a talent that I use to often but I know a few things about it. What you must remember is that she probably can't control everything she does"  
Hank leaned forward and put his hands in his face, "I just don't understand why I blank out for so long"  
Xavier looked up and said, "I think that it has to do with your mutation. I wonder if she is releasing some sort of hormone that has a negative reaction with your body and it causes you to black out for a long period of time. I just wanted you to know that I don't think it is your fault"  
Hank sighed and asked, "Can I just leave now"  
Xavier nodded and left him with saying, "Try to avoid her until I get a chance to talk to her"  
Hank went to the front of his room and started to feel weird. He opened the door and found Sonja sitting on the bed completely naked. She looked at with a pathetic face and Hank could feel himself slowly get an erection.  
"Hank can you come over here?" she requested while patting the area on the bed next to her, "And take off what you're wearing."

Suddenly Hank realized that more time had passed and he was on the floor of his room. He had no idea what had happened and then he looked around the floor and saw Sonja. "Oh no," he thought, "Not again"  
Hank crawled over to Sonja but noticed she wasn't moving. "What happened to her," he wondered and then noticed that her neck was broken. "I can't deal with this," he said out loud and then he started hitting the ground screaming, "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I WANT IT TO STOP!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hank stood over Sonja's limp body with no idea what to do. She was dead and he was positive that he was the one that killed her. After a short moment of silence he heard someone knocking on the door. With no idea what to do he leaped out the window and started climbing down the building.  
"What the hell am I going to do?" he kept on asking himself in his head. As he scaled the wall he remembered that Sonja's bedroom was the floor below him so he made his way to her window. After looking inside to make sure no one was around he broke the window and jumped through it.  
He walked around her room and saw all the little stuff animals she had decorated the room with. He sat on the bed and just stared at everything in the room. He had no idea what her friends or family were going to think. He laid down on the bed, closed his eyes, and tried to think of some way he could figure out this situation.  
"Why are you so glum?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like Sonja's.  
Hank opened his eyes and Sonja was sitting next to him, rubbing his furry. "But… I thought you were dead?"  
Sonja laughed a little and said, "I don't know what you're talking about… But why are you in my room?"  
Hank started to feel incredibly embarrassed. Sonja gave him a stern look. Hank looked down on the floor and said, "I can't really tell you… I'm just… I can't be with you…"  
Sonja seemed very upset, "I thought we talked about this yesterday."  
"I think we should see the professor," said Hank.  
Sonja stared at his eyes and said, "No… I don't want that to happen… There isn't anything wrong… You know what? Why don't we have a little fun right now?"  
Hank had suddenly realized that he was still naked. He hadn't bothered to put on anything when he left his room. He slowly started to feel himself get aroused. She reached her hand down to his penis and started to slowly rub it.  
Hank shook his head and said, "I don't want to do this. I don't know what's going on…"

Sonja looked at him and said, "Sorry Hank."  
Hank looked forward for a moment slowly started to feel his eyelids close. They were getting heavier and heavier until he saw nothing.

Hank slowly started to open his eyes and saw Sonja sitting at her desk writing.  
Hank stood up a little and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sonja was surprised at first but calmed down a little. "I think it you're kind of dumb… You really don't care about me do you?"  
Hank started to stand up a little and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
Sonja looked at him and said, "I've always wanted to be with you. Ever since I heard of the X-Men I've always wished I could be with The Beast. You have always been my favorite… And when you got all that blue fur I-I-I… I knew I wanted you… I've always wanted to be with someone like you."

Hank could hardly believe what he was hearing. "I can't believe this, your nothing but some fan."  
Sonja looked down at her desk and said, "I love you… I just love you…"  
Hank was starting to get angry and sad, "You don't love me! You just wanted to have furry sex and all that. In fact seems to be the only thing you want. These past three nights you've come to me for sex."  
"I talked to Xavier right after we had sex that last time… He told me the reason you didn't remember anything… He told me that it might be problems if I tried to pursue a relationship with you."  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME!" Yelled Hank, "You don't understand this!"  
"GET OUT!" Scream Sonja, "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sonja had left the school that night and the next day Xavier and Hank had a talk.

"I thought she was dead," Said Hank after explaining what happened the night before. "I don't know what happened…"  
Xavier thought for a moment and said, "It was probably her powers over hormones… I think that it caused a hallucination."  
That seemed to make sense. He was still very upset and wanted to completely forget about her.  
Xavier put his hand on Hank's shoulder and said, "I know your upset but it did happen. All you can do is learn from it and just live."  
Hank left Xavier's office and sighed. Xavier was right and all Hank could do is just continue his routine. In a way he did kind of wish that he could be with Sonja but he knew that a relationship based around sex would never work.


	5. Author's Notes

The story is done.  
It was short but that is what I meant for it to be.  
A few notes I wanted to point out though.

1. There was a sex scene that was longer and more detailed but I cut it short because I thought it didn't help the story.  
2. Sonja is based off of an actual mutant whose name I forgot. Although her powers were just to manipulate emotions and not hormones.  
3. This story was going to be written at first with the Beast from Ultimate X-Men and involve Storm and Colossus but I decided to switch it to Uncanny X-Men to simplify a few things.

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm currently working on a fan fiction focusing on Storm, Beast, and Wolverine from the Ultimate X-Men universe. There is also a possibility of me writing a yaoi about Wolverine and Colossus (I'm not gay but I wanted to experiment with something different then what I usually write.


End file.
